


Tracing the Stars

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Teddy Lupin, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Deepthroating, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Marauders, Marauders Feels, Non-Linear Narrative, Power Bottom James Sirius Potter, Top Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Maybe James was the star he'd been searching for all along.





	Tracing the Stars

**8:17 pm**

Teddy heard a knock at the front door, and he felt his brow furrow. He wasn’t expecting any guests this evening. He glanced down at his clothes, wondering if he should change into something more presentable, lest his guest be someone important. 

He was in his favorite jumper, which was well-worn and sporting holes in more than a few places. It was something that once belonged to his father, the dusty-grey material soft against his skin, enveloping him with a warmth he liked to believe had something to do with its previous owner. There were messages scrawled in messy writing all over the fabric, places where the ink had smeared and Teddy could almost hear the muttered curse words of the writer in his mind, places where looped cursive became a harsh, unapologetic scrawl. Places where it looked as though a child had been given free reign to draw to their heart’s content, albeit poorly. Constellations and the moon in a variety of phases also dotted the material, accompanying fond nicknames and insults. 

_Moony is quite loony_

_Padfoot can eat soot_

A messy arrow followed these two comments. At the end of the arrow were three words with what he suspected was a heart - though it looked much more like a misshapen circle - drawn next to it. 

_Just fuck already_

He had spent hours inspecting every inch of the jumper, reading all of the scribbles and smiling at their playful banter. It helped him to feel like he knew his father, though both of his parents had passed away shortly after he was born. 

An impatient rap on the door reminded him why he was looking at his clothes in the first place. He ran a hand over his jawline, catching on stubble he likely should have shaved that morning. His eyes darted as he looked around for a pair of trousers, seeing none in his sitting room. Regardless of who the guest was, it was probably ill-advised to answer the door in a stretched-out jumper and a pair of too-small briefs.

He called out an apology to whomever stood behind his door and ran down the hallway, sliding in his socks as he raced to find the trousers he’d had on earlier. He spun clumsily around his makeshift art studio, his gaze finally landing on the pair of maroon denims he had abandoned when he got home from work. He grabbed them hastily, sticking one leg inside and nearly tripping as he heard a louder knock still. Putting on these trousers was a struggle even when he had plenty of time to get ready, the tight fabric taking an ungodly amount of time to pull on. He barely got both legs inside, not even bothering to mess with the button or zipper, when he reached the door. Pulling the hem of his jumper down to hopefully hide his attempt at dressing himself, he fumbled with the lock and pulled the door open. 

Messy chestnut locks that were sun-kissed at the curled tips, wide hazel eyes, long lashes, and a lopsided smile greeted Teddy as the door swung open. One tanned arm was raised as though prepared to knock once more, but it lowered, sliding into the pocket of the visitor’s own denims. 

“Hi Ted.”

****

**2:39 am**

“Hi,” Teddy said softly, his voice sounding as though he hadn’t spoken in days. He pulled on one of the soft curls, brushing away stray hairs and letting his fingers trace the curve of an ear. 

The smile on the other man’s face was subtle, and he hummed at Teddy’s touch. 

The sound of rain falling against the windows and the constant drip of the gutter created a calming harmony, lulling him to fall asleep, making his eyelids feel heavy and his breathing slow. He felt a shift on the bed as the man moved in closer to Teddy, tucking his head into Teddy’s neck and letting out a sigh of content.

****

**10:06 pm**

“Care for a drink? Something a bit stronger than another mug of really-fucking-chocolatey hot chocolate?”

A laugh burst out of his guest. The bright sound washed over Teddy, erupting gooseflesh on the back on his bare neck as he walked into the kitchen with their empty mugs.

“I have to apparate home, Ted. It would be terribly irresponsible of me to get drunk. Are you _trying_ to get me to stay the night?”

Something twisted hot and confusing in the pit of Teddy’s stomach and he fumbled with the mugs as he set them on the counter. He let out a laugh, though it sounded strangled in his own ears. 

A voice called from the sitting room “I wouldn’t say no to some extra marshmallows if you have some,” the knot inside Teddy loosened and he poured the remaining marshmallows into a dish.

****

**8:21 pm**

“Jamie,” Teddy breathed out, a surprised smile taking over his face as his eyes raked over the man in front of him. “Hey. Hi. Jamie. Did I know you were coming over?”

An eyebrow lifted briefly before arms were surrounding him in a strong hug. James’ touch lingered as he pulled back, a hand settling on Teddy’s waist and giving a light squeeze, “Well, you certainly don’t look like you knew I was coming over.”

Teddy opened his mouth, unsure of whether he was being insulted or joked with, or a bit of both. 

“I just didn’t think you - I thought you had work this weekend. Didn’t you?”

James slipped past Teddy into his flat, throwing down the leather bag slung over his shoulder onto the floor and unwrapping a scarf from around his neck. “I finished early. Thought I’d pay you a visit. You don’t mind do you? Don’t have someone hiding up in your bedroom?”

“‘Course not!” Teddy shut the door and watched as James plopped himself down onto the couch, stretching his limbs out casually, as though he owned the place. 

A smirk was directed at him and it did ridiculous things to Teddy’s heart, “Don’t sound so surprised, Ted. You’d be hard-pressed to find a bird or bloke _not_ in love with you.”

****

**11:31 pm**

A fire was crackling in Teddy’s small stove, the heat radiating toward the pair of them in waves. They had just finished discussing Al’s newest conquest: none other than Draco Malfoy. The lucky prick.

A dog barked in the distance and the slick sound of car tires on rain-coated pavement echoed outside. 

Across from him, James' gaze traveled slowly, almost sensually, from the flickering fire over to Teddy. “So, do you want to get out of those clothes now?”

Teddy’s eyes widened and he choked on a marshmallow, coughing violently as he attempted to swallow the sticky sweet. “I - What are you - ?”

A firm hand hit his back several times, hazel eyes staring into his own with a glint of amusement, “You’ve had your trousers on backwards for several hours, the zipper’s not even done up.”

Teddy looked down at himself, finally noticing the back pockets on his thighs, and reaching around behind him to feel where the zipper was pressed into his lower back. No wonder he was so fucking uncomfortable. “Shit,” he muttered, feeling his face flush as the realization that he had looked like a numpty for the past few hours began to sink in. 

“Were you naked or something before I got here?”

Clearing his throat, Teddy answered, “No, I was in my briefs. I had been painting earlier, and the paint I was using stains everything, even magic can’t get it out. Just didn’t want to answer the door like that.”

James laughed, his head thrown back against the couch cushions and the skin of his long neck pulled tight, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he chuckled. “Well, next time there’s no need to put on backwards-trousers just to greet me. I don’t care if you greet me starkers.”

****

**12:18 am**

Teddy was laid out on his stomach, whilst James sat straddling his legs. Above him, James was leaned over and inspecting the words written all over Teddy’s jumper. 

“Wonder how many times your dad got in trouble for wearing this to classes instead of his uniform.”

Teddy lifted his head up from where it was resting on his crossed arms, attempting to crane his neck in order to look at James, “Probably never. My dad was actually well-behaved, unlike _your_ grandfather.”

“Ah, yes. Granddaddy Prongs! May have never met the man, but he taught me everything I know.”

James ran his fingers lightly over Teddy’s back, tracing the words and drawings, muttering them under his breath as he went. Teddy sighed at the sensation, enjoying James’ presence and the comfort he felt when they were together. 

Several minutes passed in comfortable silence, only the whispered words James traced filling Teddy’s quiet flat. 

“Let’s play a game.”

“Hmm?” Teddy asked, wiping a bit of drool off his chin as he lifted his head up once more.

“A game. You said you know the writing on this jumper like the back of your hand, yeah?” Teddy nodded. “Well, let’s test it. I’m going to trace something and you have to guess what I traced.”

Teddy placed his head back on his arms and closed his eyes, “Okay. Sure.”

After a moment where James seemed to be deciding what to trace, Teddy felt a finger move in a ‘u’ shape somewhere near his left shoulder blade. 

“Half moon.”

“Very good, Teddy. Next one.” The pressure was now in the middle of his back, and he knew what it was right away.

_Marauders_

The next few came easily as well; he had spent more time staring at this jumper than he cared to admit, but it was a connection to his family and he loved it. 

_James wanks ~~about Lily~~_

_Snape sucks toads_

_Padfoot has fleas! ← fuck you, they’re from Moony_

“Bloody hell. I’m impressed, Teddy.”

He shrugged, a smile on his lips, his eyes still closed as he enjoyed James’ weight anchoring him. It felt as though all the stress had drained out of his body, oozing out of him slowly until he was able to sink into the cushions of his couch, all worries forgotten. “S’my favorite.”

A sigh of warm breath brushed over the shell of Teddy’s ear as James leaned down, “Mm. Turn over would you?”

Teddy obliged, rolling lazily onto his back, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light. He also readjusted his hips, trying to settle back into the cushions as comfortably as possible. Suddenly he was much more aware of the man who was on top of him. His soft cock twitched. 

Hazel eyes were running all over his body and he felt his cheeks warm up under James’ searching gaze. 

“Close your eyes, I found a few more to trace.”

Teddy let his eyes fall shut and then waited for James’ touch.

****

**11:34 pm**

Teddy stood up from the couch, pulling down his trousers over his legs and tossing the offending fabric away. When Teddy turned towards the couch once more, he remembered just how much skin was now showing. He was in just his jumper and a pair of briefs. He quickly sat back down on the couch, grabbing a nearby pillow and pulling it into his lap, attempting to regain a touch of modesty. 

James simply smiled at him and they began chatting about the upcoming election in the Ministry.

****

**12:19 am**

He let out a puff of breath when he felt a touch near his neckline, the traced lines were swooping and soft, and Teddy immediately knew it must have been something his father had written. 

_Per aspera ad astra_

“What does that mean?” James inquired, re-tracing the writing, his touch soothing.

“Through hardships to the stars,” Teddy replied, his voice quiet. It was a phrase he had written in the corners of his parchment and carved into his bed frame over the years. It was what he tried to live by. 

“That’s beautiful.”

Teddy’s chest warmed at James’ approval of a quote that meant so much to him. 

“Two more,” James said.

The next was a constellation that surrounded Teddy’s nipple. He felt it pebble under James’ touch.

A barely audible whine escaped Teddy’s lips. His nipples had always been incredibly sensitive. “Sirius.”

“Pardon? That would be my middle name, Ted. What happened to calling me Jamie? I’ve always liked that you called me that.”

Teddy smiled at James reaction, but kept his eyes shut, “The name of the star in that constellation is ‘Sirius.’ It’s part of Canis Major.”

“Really? I had no idea.”

“Should have paid more attention in astronomy at school, Jamie,” he joked, and he felt James tweak his nipple in retaliation, though the sensation only made him gasp and bite his lip to suppress a moan. 

“Still became Assistant Director in the Department of Magical Games and Sports without that knowledge, Ted.” 

Teddy swatted away James hands, not wanting to know just how his body would react if James touched him there again. “Go on, then. You said you had one more.”

Silence fell and Teddy felt James shift, shimmying down Teddy’s body slightly. Teddy’s heartbeat began to pulse faster, unsure of what would happen next. He kept his eyes shut tight and waited for something to happen. 

When James’ touch returned, it was at the edge of his jumper, skimming dangerously close to the waistband of his briefs. The touch made him shiver, but even more so as he realized what James was now tracing.

_Just fuck already_

****

**1:45 am**

“Harder, Teddy. I’m not going to break.”

Teddy’s grip tightened reflexively on James’ hip, the skin feeling hot and so alive against his own. He continued to thrust hip hips at nearly the same pace as before, feeling as though something was holding him back. He felt like a wild animal whose cage had just been broken open. He was in shock, confused and scared. Unsure whether to stay where he was safe and comfortable, or venture out into the unknown. He didn’t want to fuck this up.

James suddenly pushed harshly back against Teddy’s hips, pushing Teddy’s cock in deeper and making them both let out a groan. “Goddammit, Teddy. Just fucking fuck me! I don’t want to be able to speak. Shut me -”

The final word was cut off as something switched inside Teddy, some part of him awakened. He had always preferred to make love, to take it slow, to air on the side of being safe. Yet, James had burst him open at the seams. He had quite literally shown up to Teddy’s house unannounced and changed all the rules. 

Teddy thrust forward with a vigor, his hips pistoning violently against James’ tan arse as Teddy’s cock pushed repeatedly inside of him. He watched James let out a shout, his face becoming increasingly flushed, beads of sweat forming in the bow of his lip. Something about his debauched state got to Teddy, and he couldn’t help but push even faster, even _harder_. James collapsed forward onto the mess of sheets, his right cheek pressed into the bed and his hands grasping at the fabric surrounding him.

****

**12:27 am**

Teddy let out a shaky breath, not sure whether to say what James had just traced, lest he take it as a request. Teddy didn’t want James to know how he truly felt about him. He had kept it hidden for this long and he was not about to bugger it up. 

“Is there a problem, Teddy?” James asked politely. “Would you like me to trace that again?”

“No, I -” Teddy began.

“Actually, let me try it one more time. I think I traced it wrong.”

Teddy held his breath as James’ touch returned. He felt two words being traced low on his abdomen and shivered at each brush of his fingers.

_Just fuck_

There was a pause and then a different letter was formed. An up and down motion which felt like an ‘m’, followed unmistakably by an ‘e.’

Teddy swallowed roughly as the final word was traced. One of the words was then underlined for good measure. 

_Just fuck me already_

****

**2:13 am**

“I’m going to c-come - ah! Don’t stop,” James called out, his voice muffled as he dug his head into the sheets, his back muscles twitching beneath his skin and his cock flushed and leaking beneath him. He attempted to shift his hips down, arching his back and seeking out friction for his cock. 

Without thinking, Teddy smacked a hand down on James’ arse, watching the flesh turn red before fading back to its usual color. “Keep your hips up. If you’re going to come, it’s going to be just from this. Just from me,” he slowed up and then pushed hard inside, thrusts punctuating each of his words, “fucking… your… arse.”

****

**12:30 am**

“What was it that I wrote, Teddy?” 

Teddy let out a shaky breath and wondered whether James had noticed how hard his cock had become in the last few minutes. He opened his eyes to see James staring down at him expectantly, something he couldn’t identify brimming behind his hazel eyes, the pupils spreading out dark. Teddy was fairly certain that he could create an entire collection of paintings based on those eyes. 

When his voice came out, it was so quiet, he barely heard himself. “Just fuck me already.”

A triumphant smile spread out onto James’ face, fireworks seeming to erupt in his gaze as he leaned down toward Teddy, his curls falling down over his eyes. “Would you like that?”

Teddy’s brain short-circuited at the question. Though some part of him knew that this was where the game was headed, he couldn’t believe it was actually happening. He simply looked up at James, his cock swelling in his briefs at the thought of the possibilities, but he also couldn’t help but thinking of the possible consequences. 

“Are you overthinking this?” James’ voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“No,” he replied defensively, though he absolutely was.

James knew him all too well. “Yes, you are.”

Fuck James.

Maybe he should fuck James. 

“I have a list of answers to soothe any of your questions and worries. Care to hear them?”

“You actually made a list?”

“You’re actually surprised?”

Teddy rolled his eyes, but motioned for James to go on. 

“You think I’m too young, but I’m twenty years old and I have a job at the fucking ministry. I’m not too young.” James ticked off the items on his fingers, gesturing as he spoke and looking too fucking handsome for his own good. “You also think that I’m too inexperienced. Au contraire, dear Ted. Haven’t been a virgin since the end of fifth year.” Teddy raised his eyebrows, but allowed James to continue. “You also think this is wrong because we are ‘practically family,’” James rolled his eyes, “First off, we aren’t actually related directly. Second, even if we were, Bill and Charlie used to do it, so it’s not like we’d be the first.”

Teddy couldn’t deny that this list was helping to ease his mind in some strange way, but he still had hesitations and questions. 

“Oh, and don’t let me forget, you are now fretting about who will top, where we’ll fuck, which positions, and whether or not I plan to stay until the morning…Am I right?” Teddy merely nodded. “Well, I have answers for those questions too. You will top, we’ll fuck in your bed, I like being drilled from behind, and I brought a change of clothes in my bag, but staying till morning is up to you.”

James knew him too damn well.

****

**10:12 pm**

Teddy watched as James threw several mini marshmallows into the air, catching them effortlessly in his mouth. James handed him a few, but when he tried, he ended up with a marshmallow in the eye. They both laughed, though Teddy ran a hand through his hair nervously, noticing that his hair had tinged red from embarrassment, one of the longer strands falling in front of his eyes. 

A hand reached out, brushing the stray hair lightly out of his face, “I’m only good at doing that because we had a contest in the office one day.”

“Thought you had a big fancy job where you did important ministry things.”

“Oh, I do. But it was the day of the British Quidditch Finals and they shut down the match for about an hour because of that insane blizzard. We had cancelled actual work for the day, so we had to find _some_ way to amuse ourselves.” James grabbed another couple of marshmallows throwing them up and catching them with expert technique, “And thus,” James said, gesturing to the marshmallows now safe inside his mouth.

****

**12:44 am**

“Jamie, god _your mouth._ ”

Teddy ran a hand through James’ curls watching as he took Teddy’s cock all the way down to the base, his long eyelashes fluttering beautifully against his cheeks, his throat moving as he swallowed around Teddy’s length. It felt like heaven. James could teach a class. 

“Fuck, where did you learn how to do that?,” Teddy asked, plopping his head back onto a couch cushion and leaving himself prone to James’ talented mouth. He heard a pop and felt James pull off his cock, laving wetly around the leaking tip and pressing messy kisses on the head and around the sides. When James took in a breath as though about to answer Teddy, he quickly sat up, giving himself a headrush in his haste, “Actually, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know. Just don’t stop doing that.” Teddy lay his head back down and sighed when James ducked down to suck his balls into his mouth, rolling them with his tongue and enveloping them in a wet heat that felt almost as amazing when the cool air of the room hit them. 

“It was mainly from a charmed dildo, just so you know.”

“What?”

“I learned to deepthroat and to get my face-fucked from a dildo I bought at that sex shop in Knockturn Alley.”

“Your dad told you not to go there.”

“Yes, well, he needs to learn that telling me not to do something will only make me want to do it more. Anyways, I bought it for myself as a birthday present when I turned seventeen. Wanted to know what it felt like to have someone really fuck my mouth.”

Teddy sat up, watching as James returned to bobbing leisurely on his cock. “And, how did it feel, Jamie?”

James pulled off with a grin, a trail of saliva dripping down his chin, as a similar strand moved slowly down Teddy’s spit-slick cock. He looked like the very definition of sex. “I loved it.”

****

**11:56 pm**

“I could talk with you for hours,” Teddy burst out, laying on his stomach on the couch while James sat on the floor, leaned back against a chair with a Muggle beer in his hand. The dark amber liquid glittered under the light from the fire. 

When James turned to look at him, his eyes were glittering too. “Mmm, me too, Ted. Although... I must admit that I have other ideas for this evening than simply talking.” He turned back to the fire, taking a swig of beer. Teddy watched James as he swallowed, his long neck and suggestive words suddenly making Teddy feel like he couldn’t breathe.

****

**1:19 am**

“I can’t breathe, holy shit -- Fuck you are so tight.”

Teddy pressed inside, watching with rapt attention as James’ arse opened up around him, accepting his considerable length into the heat inside. 

It was almost too much. 

Seeing James press greedily back against him, listening to the sounds pouring like a fine glass of wine out of James lips, feeling the way his hole kept clenching around Teddy’s cock, squeezing him in a nearly rhythmic way. It was as if Teddy was being attacked with incredible sex at all angles, and he was starting to wonder which way was up and which was down. 

Maybe in this new world, trousers were supposed to go on backwards.

For a moment it seemed the room was spinning and he saw bursts of bright light when he closed his eyes.

It took several shaky breaths before Teddy was able to move at all.

****

**12:01 am**

Teddy’s mind was whirring with thoughts, wondering if he was reading this situation all wrong. Wondering if the thoughts in his head were fucked up, if his assumptions meant that there was something wrong with him. They were practically brothers.

He was fiddling with the sleeve of his jumper, reading the words scrawled on it like a prayer.

_Trust your instincts, Moony._

_Go chase that rabbit if it feels right._

“What are you so mesmerized by over here? Looks like you’re in a trance, Ted.”

Teddy shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts, “Sorry, just reading my jumper.”

James opened his mouth as if to reply and then clamped it shut once more, letting a small smirk take over his face, “My apologies, Teddy, but what in Merlin’s pants are you talking about? Did you charm your jumper to be a newspaper or something?”

Teddy laughed, “No, this jumper used to belong to my dad. It’s got messages written all over it. Stuff from the original James too, and Sirius.”

James perked up at this, setting down his beer and wiping off the condensation on his trousers, before getting up and walking over to where Teddy laid on the couch. “Can I see?”

He nodded, and somehow felt that he didn’t know what he was about to get himself into.

****

**2:09 am**

“Stay inside me, Ted,” James begged, body limp and covered in a layer of cool sweat.

Teddy’s cock was still buried deep inside as he fucked James, body on the brink of a second orgasm. He needed something more, though what more he could handle, he didn’t know. All Teddy knew was that he had been on edge for at least ten minutes and he was desperate for a release. 

James had already come, shooting all over the sheets as Teddy rammed him for all he was worth. 

Now Teddy needed something before his body gave out on him completely. His legs shook from the effort to keep standing, his hips sore from thrusting into James, his balls drawn up tight, cock pulsing with the need to come. 

“I don’t know that I’m going to be able to come again, Jamie. It’s just - It’s not happening,” Teddy said, feeling defeated as he paused his efforts, leaning onto James’ prone back and breathing heavily. Beneath him, James shifted, rolling over onto his back and causing Teddy’s cock to slip out.

James quickly reached down and pressed Teddy’s cock back inside, running his other hand over Teddy’s stubbled cheek, “Teddy, look at me. I can feel your heartbeat inside me, your cock is even harder than it was earlier, and your nipples -” he pinched one of the hard nubs, causing Teddy to let out a high-pitched sound, something curling tightly in the pit of his stomach, “- are so sensitive that it makes you do _that._ Your body needs to come again, but something about what we were doing before isn’t enough for you right now.”

Teddy was quick to interrupt, feeling ashamed, “No, no. Everything has been perfect. I’m serious. It’s just me, there’s just something wro -”

“Hey, don’t even. There’s nothing wrong with you. I just want to make you feel good. Don’t overthink this again.”

Teddy swallowed down his protests and nodded his head, pressing a light kiss on James’ lips. 

“What kind of sex do you usually like? What typically gets you off?”

Regardless of the sex they’d already had that evening, it made Teddy feel more vulnerable than ever to be asked such questions. He chewed on his lip nervously, “This going to make me sound like a complete arse, but… I like to make love. I like to kiss and fuck my partner slowly, and I really like it when I can see their face.”

“That doesn’t make you sound like an arse, it makes you sound incredible.” James wrapped his arms around Teddy’s neck, dragging him down for a deep kiss. “Go on, Teddy. I promise I want it like this.”

Teddy reached around James’ back, lifting him and shifting them further up the bed, finally giving his legs a rest. He pulled out for a moment and added a bit of extra conjured lube before sliding back inside James. The angle was different now and he watched as James let out a gasp, eyes closing as Teddy hit his prostate. He looked like a fucking work of art. His curls plastered to his skin and his body glowing as Teddy pushed slowly inside him. 

James’ legs wrapped around Teddy’s back, his heels pressing insistently on Teddy, encouraging each thrust with his actions and a creative combination of curse words. Teddy kept his own pace despite James’ urging and watched James fall apart in front of him once more, only this time he got to see every miniscule change in his facial expression. 

He simply couldn’t get enough of James. 

After a while, the fire began to build back up inside of Teddy, burning bright in his cock, but in his chest as well. He was filled with emotion as he watched James’ parted lips, his darkened eyes, and pink-tinged cheeks. Teddy leaned in closer, capturing those lips in a kiss as he thrust inside. James kissed Teddy back with just as much emotion as Teddy felt. Words were exchanged between their lips, though the room was quiet, save for their ragged breathing. Things left unspoken were expressed with their reverent touches and shared breath. 

It didn’t take long before Teddy was calling out, his body shaking as he rode out his orgasm, feeling his cock pulse inside of James. 

They kissed lazily for a while, exploring one another, experimenting with different licks, bites, and swipes of the tongue, just like they were kids again. It was freeing and Teddy couldn’t find the words to express just how wonderful this all had been. 

Eventually their lips parted and Teddy sniffed, rubbing a hand over his nose before placing a kiss on James’ forehead. 

“Are you okay?,” James asked, a tone of concern in his voice. He reached up brushing a tear where it had run down Teddy’s cheek. The gesture only made Teddy’s emotions come out stronger and he felt wetness pool in the corners of his eyes, the tears running down until they fell like raindrops onto James’ chest.

“M’fine. Thank you for this.”

James smiled, seeming to understand. “Thank you for giving this a chance.”

They exchanged another kiss before Teddy finally pulled out of James, watching his come run out onto the sheets with ill-concealed lust.

“Next time, when we’re not both so bloody exhausted, I’ll let you eat me out afterwards.”

Teddy smiled fondly at James, “Okay.”

****

**12:33 am**

“I’m going to kiss you now, if you don’t mind.”

Teddy stared lamely up at James, unsure why his mind seemed to be registering a kiss as a foreign concept. He loved kissing. He’d kissed more strangers at bars than he could count, yet James Sirius Potter was currently straddling him and he couldn’t think of anything to do except say, “Okay.”

Their first kiss was nothing more than a brush of lips, both of them chapped from the cold air outside. Yet, it set Teddy’s body ablaze. When they parted, he instinctively leaned up for more.

James sat back for a moment, “You’re positive that you want this? I just want to make s -”

“Yep, I’m really fucking sure,” Teddy interjected, pulling James back down and kissing him roughly. His body knew exactly what to do from here. 

It was like looking outside each night when the stars came out. His mind knew the constellations, he just needed to get his bearings first. 

Now that Teddy had a taste of James, he knew that he had a whole sky to explore, and he wasn’t about to waste another moment.

****

**2:41 am**

James drifted off to sleep within minutes, his arms held close to his chest as his breath tickled the sensitive skin of Teddy’s neck. 

Careful not to wake James, Teddy leaned over and grabbed his wand off his bedside table, pointing it over towards the window and moving it in a spiral, watching as the blinds on the window opened and moved up, allowing Teddy to have a full view of the night sky. 

There was something about the stars and moon that brought him comfort. Aside from feeling that it connected him to his father, he also sought out the stars as a point of consistency, as something sure, something that was always there. Whether he had a terrible breakup or a successful gallery opening, the stars were always there to ground him. 

Though his body ached in the most delicious way, and his eyes kept threatening to close, Teddy stayed awake for a while. 

He was laying on his back with James curled into him. The moonlight made James’ tanned skin glow like pure gold and the smattering of freckles and moles across his back appear like constellations. He let his mind drift and his fingers wander, tracing his way across James’ back with a gentle, fleeting touch.

Teddy was always reaching for the stars, pushing past adversity and doubt along the way. 

Maybe James was the star he’d been searching for all along.

As he finally gave in to sleep, he left a final message across James’ bare back, using the moles and freckles to guide him. 

_Per aspera ad astra_

****

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a non-linear timeline. Hope you all enjoyed this fic!


End file.
